Precious to Me: A GaaMatsu fanfic one shot
by XxGaaMatsuxSasuSakuxX
Summary: This is a one shot GaaMatsu fanfic. He may be a little OOC, but that's okay to me really. Matsuri was heading to the kazekage office when she is asked a small favour. When she enters to complete this asked favour, the events to happen will change her life in Sunagakure for a while. A little dramatic sorry. Either way, enjoy.


GaaMatsu: You are precious to me

The hidden sand was experiencing one of its dryer and hotter days, Matsuri skipped around the village with a bit of a smile. Why was she smiling? She was going to visit someone very special to her, Gaara. She usually went there when he called her. However, she was going as a surprise to him.

"Hello Matsuri." An elderly lady greeted her with a warm smile. "My, aren't you a high spirit on this boiling day?"

"Yes indeed." Matsuri kindly smiled back at the woman. "I was actually on my way to visit Lord Kazekage."

The woman put a hand to her cheek. "Oh my, did he call you for another important mission?" When she saw Matsuri shake her head, the woman smiled again. "Ah I see, so you are surprising him are you? Well that is nice; he needs a surprise every now and then."

Matsuri could not help but let out a small giggle at the woman's remark. The woman went into the building and brought out what appeared to be a bento box and a bottle of milk. Matsuri only looked at it for a moment before taking it. She opened the box to see salted tongue with some gizzard and a side of fried rice. She figured Temari stopped by earlier and placed the order to the older woman, she was one of the finest chefs in the hidden sand.

"I am sure Lord Kazekage must be hungry." She explained curtly. "It is practically noon now. His brother and sister stopped by before doing a bit of shopping, asking me to cook this for him. I don't suppose you would mind taking it up to him, would you?"

Matsuri smiled at the woman as she closed the box. "Sure, I don't mind at all."

Once they exchanged bows, Matsuri left to the Kazekage building. She could not help but smell the food she was given through the very thin and barely noticeable desert air. It smelt very good, she would have to get some when she goes home. Thinking of the food, she lost track of where she was and noticed she went a little further than she maybe should have.

After a long while, she finally made it to the building. She looked up at it, a small smile crossing her lips. Walking in, she made her way through the hallway until she reached the doorway to Gaara's office. The door then opened, revealing Baki who was just coming out of a small chat he had with the Kazekage behind that door.

"Oh, hello Matsuri." He said with a slight bow. "Are you here to see Lord Kazekage?"

"Yes," she nodded with a smile. "I even got him some lunch Temari and Kankuro ordered for him from that nice old lady near here."

"Ah yes, well go on then." He stepped out of the way so she could get in.

Upon entering, the girl saw the usual neat office and smiled when she saw the familiar red head. She walked over to the desk and placed the lunch box and milk on the desk. He looked up at her, a look of confusion until he saw her reassuring smile.

"It's only you, Matsuri." He said quietly, gaze looking back to the lunch. "What is this? Did Temari or Kankuro get you to get this?" His head tilted as he placed his hand on the top of the box, opening it to reveal its contents.

"No," Matsuri said finally. "I went past a shop by here earlier, the woman said Temari and Kankuro made the order on the way to a shopping trip. She just gave me the box because I was on my way here."

"Temari and Kankuro…" He looked at the food.

"Is everything okay?" Matsuri's head tilted to the side.

"They shouldn't have, I actually was going to see if I couldn't get something to eat right about now. This just made it easier for me." He explained as he looked at the food once more. "This is actually quite the surprise to see you here unless I was assigning you a mission. What's the occasion?"

"No occasion my lord." The girl bowed

"Oh? Then what are you doing here?" His eyes fixing on her in question, he slowly started eating.

Matsuri's head tilted downward slightly as an airbrush of pink rushed on her face. "O-Oh nothing, just thought I would stop by for a small visit is all." She stuttered; eyes still fixated on the ground rather than the boy in front of her. She then looked up, her coal coloured orbs meeting his aqua ones. "I-If it's okay with you of course."

"I don't see a reason not to." He said silently, head tilting slightly as he scanned over Matsuri's face. "Is there something wrong? Are you getting heat stroke or something?"

Gaara immediately got up from his desk and made his way over to the now red faced brunette. She felt his hand touch her forehead lightly, sending a load of shivers through her spine. She quickly caught some breath, the feeling of being close to him right now, was absolutely terrifying. However, it was a good kind of terrifying. He looked at her, curious as to why she caught her breath so quickly; she gave him a reassuring smile in return.

Matsuri was not thinking and she quickly wrapped her arms around the now startled Kazekage. _It's the only chance you will most likely get Matsu. _She silently told to herself. _Make it count before it slips away. _She could tell Gaara did not know how exactly to respond to this, but it was alright, she managed it now. She then gasped as she felt the boy gently return the gesture. Her head tilted up to look at him, his eyes calming and his lips upturned in a gentle smile. She had never really seen him smile a lot, it eased her into a sense of comfort for some reason.

"I didn't think you would hug me back." She bluntly remarked, earning a hardly noticeable chuckle from the other.

"It's only right to isn't it?" He said to her. "I don't think it's right if I get a hug and the other is left without. Besides, you are extremely precious to me, Matsuri. Please don't forget that."

Matsuri said nothing as she continued to look in his eyes, her mind and body was filled with nothing but shock and joy. Her only major response was a tighter grip. She could feel her eyes, for some reason, prickle with tears of happiness. While it should not really surprise the girl, it did, and it made her feel warm inside.

"Really?" Were the only words she gently said as her head planted itself on his chest, allowing her to hear his heartbeat.

Gaara pulled her closer, his arms gently cradling her as though she were a newborn child. "Of course I mean it; you and my siblings mean more than anything to me, even the village."

Matsuri felt her heart drop and her breath stop at his statement. _D-Did he really just say that? _She questioned to herself. It was not hard to believe he would risk his life for the village, but for only a mere three people? She did not understand, especially since she was part of the equation.

She lifted her head once more, only to be greeted by his lips gently pressed on hers. Her eyes gently closed as she pushed herself up a little more to deepen the kiss, he allowed the action and placed his hands on her arms, hoisting her carefully. Matsuri swore she could feel Gaara's heart quicken in pace; then again, so was hers.

When the separated, Matsuri felt her body being lifted by her behind. She looked to see Gaara lifting her from her spot and hold her up as if she was an angel. She smiled as this happened, gaining a returning smile from the other. She placed a hand on his face carefully like she was touching a porcelain doll's face. In another spark of the moment, she leaned herself over and kissed his forehead, seeing the tint of red on his cheeks that complimented his hair.

"So we come in to see this?" A familiar female voice sounded in the office as the door creaked open, revealing Temari and Kankuro.

"Definitely a cute sight to see." Kankuro said with a wide smile. "I never thought my little brother would get THIS far."

Matsuri and Gaara just looked at each other for a moment before laughing slightly. He put her down and just held the girl for another moment. She knew he was not going to admit it; he was a little happier being around her. She would agree if he did though, being around Gaara made her feel happier and safer. She would not let anything happen to him.

"You know, Gaara." Matsuri started, her head resting on his chest again. "You're also the most precious thing to me. Don't forget it, okay?"


End file.
